Siendo un ángel
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Licht siempre mencionaba aquella característica frase. "Soy un ángel" repetía sin cansancio. Para Lawless el simple hecho de ver a un chico de 18 años de edad creyéndose fervientemente un ángel…era extraño. Pero, tal vez, aquella idea no era tan loca después de todo, no cuando fuertes emociones comienzan a salir de su pecho mientras escuchaba las melodías de un piano


Contenido: Poco más largo que un drabble, muy corto para un One-shot. Probable OCC, yaoi indirecto.

Pareja: LawLicht (Lawless/Hyde x Licht). Pareja codiciosa

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hace tanto que no escribía! ¡Ya extrañaba no poder plasmar mis pequeñas ideas en letras para mostrárselos! ¿Qué tal han estado? El siguiente fanfic surgió gracias a un pequeño reto en el grupo **Servamp** **「** **Club de lectura** **」** en donde se pretende hacer cada día un fanfic de acuerdo a una palabra. Dudo poder hacer 20 fanfics ¡pero juro hacer lo que pueda! Por lo mientras les dejo el primero, pero antes recuerden que la obra original es de Strike Tanaka y yo solamente escribo por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

"Soy un ángel", "Soy un ángel", "Soy un ángel", esa era la frase favorita del eve de la codicia: Licht Jekylland Todoroki, de tan solo 18 años de edad.

Para Lawless, a pesar de mostrar siempre una actitud desinteresada y burlona, era sorprendente que un joven de esa edad, pudiera repetir tantas veces aquella frase, y peor aún, decirla con tal seriedad que pareciera que estuviese hablando en serio. Y es que…el propio Licht siempre que se autodenominaba ángel nunca lo decía en son de broma.

Gracias a Kranz, Lawless sabía varios aspectos acerca de la infancia del pianista. Al parecer había sido la madre la culpable de que Licht creciera con una fascinación hacia los ángeles, las hadas, los animales y las cosas lindas, algo así como vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía lleno de felicidad y armonía; mientras que su padre era el culpable a que el chico creciera fuerte y violento, intentando que se despegara de aquellos ámbitos lindos, intentaba cultivar en Licht aspectos más varoniles como las peleas y la acción. Y al final….bueno, Licht era una combinación de lo más extraña por la culpa de sus tan diferentes padres.

Cuando Licht mencionaba ser un ángel, hasta él mismo parecía estar convencido de ello. Lawless no podía evitar burlarse de esa misma idea justamente alentándolo a creérsela, pero ni siquiera el servamp sabía hasta qué punto Licht estaba se convencía a sí mismo con esa idea.

-Hey Lichtan…- Lawless se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de la enorme habitación. Debido a los conciertos que daba el chico a lo largo del mundo, era recurrente hospedarse en los hoteles con las mejores suites.- ¿Por qué te mientes tanto con esa estúpida idea de ser un ángel?- preguntaba desinteresadamente, mientras su dedo índice jugaba con la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, aquella donde colgaba la placa con su nombre.

-¿Mentir?- respondió con su característico tono de enfado- No es una mentira, estúpida rata. Yo… ¡soy un ángel!- y para terminar su típica frase, el chico posó con su brazo derecho arriba y una de sus piernas levemente doblada. Lawless solo sentía una débil gota de sudor recorrer su cara ante la poca originalidad de la respuesta, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

-Claro, claro, un ángel, ya entendí- ondeó su mano para darle la razón desinteresadamente. Si no fuera porque ya se encontraba de salida para su concierto, definitivamente le hubiera propinado una merecida patada en el estomago.

Sin decir nada más, Lichtan se colocó el saco de color negro y salió de la habitación. Minutos después Lawless solamente se estiró en el sillón y dejó salir un perezoso suspiro. A pesar de no estar realmente interesado por la música, Kranz siempre le dejaba un boleto para asistir a las presentaciones del eve pianista. Sin tener algo mejor que hacer, tomó dicho boleto (que estaba arriba de la mesa) y con parsimonia se dirigió al lugar del evento.

El auditorio, lugar de la presentación de esta noche, afortunadamente no se encontraba lejos del hotel, por lo que Lawless pudo tomarse el tiempo necesario para llegar caminando. En pocos minutos pudo entrar al lugar y encontrar su asiento, justo en las últimas filas del auditorio. Para Lawless era normal sentarse en esas últimas filas, ya que si osaba a sentarse en las primeras, Licht podría verlo y lanzársele encima con el fin de matarlo.

Rompiendo las reglas de la alta sociedad que asistía al concierto, dejó deslizar su espalda más de lo debido en el asiento, apoyando una de sus piernas en el respaldo del asiento de adelante y pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, como si estuviera viendo una película en la sala de su casa. Varias personas le dedicaron una mirada de desaprobación, no le importó.

Fueron exactamente 15 minutos los que tuvieron que pasar para que las luces se apagaran, dejando únicamente iluminada la parte del escenario. Los aplausos decoraron fervientemente la entrada del pianista, Licht hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar su asiento delante del piano. La audiencia guardó silencio.

 _"Chopin, Fantasie impromptu, op. 66"_ se dijo mentalmente Lawless al escuchar la melodía con la que había comenzado su eve. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que escuchaba el piano de Licht, siempre lograba hacer que aquellas emociones estremecedores surgieran dentro de su pecho al escucharlo, y al ver el rostro de las demás personas entre la audiencia, sabía que no era el único sintiéndolas.

La canción prosiguió sin ningún error, siempre con la melodía saliendo de las teclas de marfil con tal perfección cautivadora. Y, de alguna forma, para Lawless ese momento fue el que hizo que todo tuviera sentido. ¿Era debido a la música? ¿El ambiente? ¿Los casi silenciosos sollozos que soltaban algunas personas a su alrededor? ¿Sus propias emociones? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero ante sus ojos podía ver la esbelta figura de Licht, vestido con un elegante traje negro pero con unas hermosas y grandes alas de color blanco saliendo de su espalda.

Aquel chico, aquel pianista en verdad comenzaba a parecer un autentico ángel, siendo la música una clase de mensaje divino que salvaría a la humanidad, que la invitaba a sentir, a imaginar.

-Maldito ángel pianista- murmuró, aun sin despegar su mirada de la presentación. Quería seguir viéndolo, quería seguir escuchándolo. A pesar de no poder nombrar las emociones que estaban brotando en su pecho, eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera escuchar las melodías de aquel ángel violento.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Bastante corto pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. ¿Qué les pareció? Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. Espero poder cumplir más de 10 días con este reto pero…no prometo nada uwu. ¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Estoy con varias ideas para unos fanfics de Osomatsu-san, hetalia y otros de servamp, espero que me dé tiempo (e inspiración) para subirlos antes de que termine el año. ¡Deséenme suerte!


End file.
